


You Got MJ?!

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, THEY MELT MY HEART, also i love ned, and secret santa, basically just fluff, its petermj you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically just a secret santa with the academic decathlon team. petermj carry on with their shenanigans.





	You Got MJ?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first one shot ever!!!! Hope you like it! also ned leeds is the best person ever

“Okay, guys. I’m coming around with a bowl of names and all you have to do is take one piece of paper out of the bowl. Now, remember, _do not_ tell anyone who you’ve got. It’s called ‘Secret Santa’ for a reason.” Mr Harrington held the plastic bowl out in front of Peter and he dug out a slightly ripped, but still legible, name.

 

 _‘Michelle Jones’_.

 

Peter grimaced. Not in a disgusted way, though. No, more of a ‘dear God, help me’ kind of way. What the hell do you get for someone who doesn’t like anything? He turned around to face Ned, who was staring at his paper like it would get him into Willy Wonka’s factory. He looked up at Peter with the biggest smile and leaned in close, not that it helped since he then whispered so loud, Peter was sure the class next door could hear him.

 

“Dude, I got Betty!”

 

Peter hushed him and frowned. Great. Betty was easy to buy for. She liked stationary and headbands, unlike Michelle, who liked books, tea and calling him a loser. Ned saw his reaction and deflated.

 

“Why are you not, like, more happy for me? This is the historical moment where I confess my undying love for Be- I mean _, you know_.”

 

Plastering on a smile, Peter replied, “Yeah, no, I’m sorry, man. I’m really happy for you. I just, I got Michelle.”

 

Ned also grimaced.

 

“Oh, dude, I’m sorry. What are you thinking of getting her?”

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Oh, gee, I have so many ideas, I don’t know what to pick.”

 

“Got it, got it, no need to be sassy.” Ned thought hard, “I know! You can get her a book. I swear, MJ is always reading. Even in Gym.”

 

 

“Ned, Michelle’s probably read every book in English, maybe even not in English. I can’t just get her a book, only to find that she’s already got it.” Peter pushed his hands back in his curly locks frustratedly.

 

“Look, maybe, you should just sleep on it. We’ve got a week to bring in the gifts.” Ned patted his shoulder, in an attempt to comfort his best friend. “And I’m sure May will have so many great ideas!”

 

…

 

“Ooh, how about a bag? Ladies love bags.”

 

“Michelle is not a normal lady, May. She’s not into stereotypes. That’s why she’s so different.”

 

May eyed her nephew from behind the counter. “And is different such a bad thing, hon?”

 

“No, no!” Peter’s eyes widened as he violently shook his head, “I didn’t mean-I just, Michelle’s weird. She’s cool, _sometimes_. But still really weird. All I’m saying is that she doesn’t like typical girl stuff. She likes going to protests and reading. She’s not a bag person. So, do you have any other suggestions?”

 

“I’m sorry, sweetie, but you’ve shut down everything I’ve suggested.” His aunt shook her head while looking down at her attempt at a casserole. She sighed, pushing it into the bin.

 

“Perhaps, you should just subtly ask her what she would like.  Also, how do you feel about Thai food?”

 

…

 

“So, Michelle-” Peter started.

 

“It’s MJ, loser.” She cut him off, not lifting her head from ‘ _Sula_ ’ by Toni Morrison.

 

“Right. MJ. What kind of things do you like?” Peter blurted out, out of pure nervousness. _Stupid. So freaking stupid._

MJ abruptly closed her book and turned to face him. In fact, it was so sudden that Peter jumped like a deer in headlights. She narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“You have me for Secret Santa.” She stated, the same way one would say ‘It’s raining’.

 

“What?!” Peter exclaimed, his voice unusually high. “No! No, of course not. Why, um, why would you think that?”

 

“Although I am a genius, it doesn’t take one to figure it out. You’re a terrible liar, Parker.” She gave him a pointed look and then opened her book again, as if nothing had happened. They sat in silence for a minute, Peter throwing short glances towards her every few seconds, MJ pretending not to notice him doing so.

 

And then she opened her mouth to speak again, still fixated on the black and white pages of her book. “I like to draw. Mostly people in distress. But, even so, I like drawing.”

 

Peter smiled softly. “Drawing. Cool.”

 

…

 

Ned picked up a large pack of Star Wars pens. “Oh, hey Peter, get this! This is so cool!”

 

Peter instantly dismissed the idea while examining a large sketch pad and set of artist’s pencils. It was way over the budget but at least it would be something she liked, right?

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna get these.” He announced with finality, taking it to the check out.

 

“Dude, that’s, like, seventeen bucks!” Ned cried, “The budget is five bucks! You’re spending an extra twelve on MJ?!”

 

Peter shrugged, “Yeah, I mean, she’s a friend, right? It’s worth it.”

 

“Wor- wait. Do you like MJ?” Ned asked, slowly and carefully. Peter turned his head so fast, he almost got whiplash.

 

“No, Ned! Oh my God! I just wanna get her something nice.” His cheeks started to heat up and he covered his face in embarrassment.

 

“You totally like her. That is weird. But, wow, you two would actually make a nice couple now that I think about it.” Ned stared into space as Peter glared at him venomously.

 

“I don’t like her.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, buy your overly expensive Secret Santa gift, Romeo.”

 

…

 

“Merry Christmas, Betty. I got you this.” Ned bashfully held out his present, revelling in the excessive amount of kisses on the cheek he was receiving. Peter averted his gaze, giving them their privacy and anxiously looked around for MJ. In his bubble of nerves, he didn’t notice her coming up behind him until she gave him a light tap on the shoulder.

 

“Holy mother of Jesu-Oh. Um, hey, MJ.” Peter attempted to smoothly lean on the chair next to him but instead ended up catching his sleeve on a loose screw. MJ raised her eyebrows and bit her lip, trying to conceal her growing laughter. She didn’t succeed. “How’s, uh, how’s it going?”

 

“Fine. I’m just waiting for you to give me my gift.” She retorted.

 

“Right. Um, here it is.” He stumbled, unhooking his sleeve and holding out her present. He watched her open it delicately and examined her shocked face when she opened the sketch pad to the first page where Peter had drawn a terrible re-creation of when they had won AcaDec two years prior.

 

She slowly looked up at him, no expression gracing her face.

 

Peter felt his palms begin to sweat. “Do you, um, like it?”

 

Michelle scanned his face, his innocent doe-eyes. She reached across and placed a soft, warm kiss on his pale cheek and then turned around, ignoring the room full of eyes on her.

 

“DUDE!” Ned ran up to Peter, shaking his head frantically and muttering all sorts of congratulations. But Peter was just staring at the disappearing figure in front of him with a small smile.

 

Okay, yeah, maybe he did kind of like MJ. So, what.


End file.
